


Thin line between our craziness and our love

by MissNightmare



Category: Iron Maiden, Janick Gers - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Graphic Description, Janick being cheeky, Kissing, Mentions of being drunk, Mile High Club, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Plane sex, Sex, Sex In A Plane, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, backstage smut, bakcstage fun, mentions of Bruce, mentions of Edforce One, mentions of Janick fucking his guitar, mentions of Nicko, neck biting, reader being cheeky, relationship with musician, so much sining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: Reader is in relationship with Janick for a few months now. They've dated for a year and a half and they were so crazy together that their craziness sometimes surprised them. From unexpected gifts to unexpected random adventures to dirty and nasty things.(Sorry, I really suck at writing summaries and tittles too)





	1. Backstage fun

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything with Janick but suddenly I got inspired and decided to write some short stories, I might add more, if you guys have some ideas feel free to write them to me and I might write something!  
> All mistakes are mine

This happened in the beginning of our dating. I wasn’t traveling with a band at that time, so it was kind of a surprise for Janick. Back then Maiden had their gig in my hometown, I was lucky to be in a first row. Jan was a goddamn tease, he even was showing off. He usually doesn’t do that. But with me in a first row, he wanted to play around. Somehow his solos looked way too sexual for me, I would catch myself looking at his fingers too often and finally at the end of the concert he "fucked" his guitar. I won’t lie, I love when he’s doing that but at that point it was just too much for me. And that’s how my "evil" plan was born. After concert I managed to sneak in the backstage. Now I needed to find where Jan’s room is and in process try not to be seen. It was harder than I thought but in the end people who saw me didn’t pay any attention to me. Finally, I’ve reached a door with Jan’s name on it, I breathed in, opened it and stepped inside.

Janick was standing by the mirror combing his hair. The second I stepped in he turned around, surprise written all over his face, ‘ _what are you doing here? How are you managed to get here?_ ’

I smirked at the questions, but instead of saying anything I went to him, for a brief second I looked him in the eyes and then kissed him. I totally surprised him with a kiss, but he kissed me back. I dominated the whole kiss and before breaking it and slightly bit his bottom lip.

‘ _Woah!_ ’ that’s all Jan managed to say after I broke the kiss. ‘ _But seriously now, how did you-_ ‘

‘Shut up and sit on that couch’ I interrupted him. Jan did what I told him. I knelt between his legs, started to unfasten is bullet belt but then stopped and looked at him. I took one his hands and licked his two long and thick fingers. I licked them few times and then started to suck on them. Jan’s breathing got heavier.

‘ _Oh, you like my fingers that much? Next time I know where I will use ‘em,_ ’ his norther accent got even thicker making me shiver slightly. I decided it was enough of teasing, I gave one last lick and crawled up to kiss him while grinding my hips on a growing bulge in his pants. Breaking the kiss again I unfastened his belt and unzipped his pants letting free his hard cock. I didn’t waste any time and wrapped my mouth around his cock, slowly taking him inch by inch into my mouth. I locked my eyes with him while sucking him and swirling my tongue around his cock in my mouth. Janick groaned and threw his head back resting it against the coach and exposing his neck to me. This sight that made me moan even with this cock in my mouth. I picked up a rhythm, bobbing my head up and down, sucking him fast, sometimes his cock would hit the back of my throat making my eyes wet a bit but it was okay because I could control my gag reflex.

Suddenly we heard Bruce voice coming closer and closer to our direction, though it was muffled because of the door, but soon enough we heard what he was saying, ‘ _…lemme just ask Jan. Hey Jan, I have a great idea, what about us-_ ’Bruce opened the door and was cut short by the sight before his eyes: Janick sitting on his couch with his cock in my mouth. He quickly closed the door’- _Ah for fuck’s sake Janick! Next time make sure to lock your goddamn door!_ ’

We both chuckled at this. I was back to my fast rhythm, only now I was focusing more on his tip, swirling my tongue around it. His cock throbbed in my mouth, so I knew Jan was close. He slightly thrusted his hips and I sucked him faster. Next moment his whole body shuddered and with a moan Jan came hard into my mouth. I swallowed every bit he gave to me, not wasting a single drop.

We both were breathing heavy, I looked at Janick. He gave me the most beautiful smile and said, ‘comere’. I cuddled next to him and he kissed me. This time the kiss was full of love, not the dominating kind, I enjoyed it very much.

‘ _I didn’t expect this, but it was amazing_ ,’ Janick said while I was playing with his hair. I giggled a bit.

‘ _This is what you get for teasing me_ ,’ I said.

‘ _Well I guess I need to tease you often_ ,’ he had shit-eating grin on his face. We stayed in that room as long as we could but Janick had to join the boys who were waiting for him because the tour continues, and another concert was waiting.

Next day Janick called me and told me that Bruce was teasing him entire day about last night, my answer to this was, ‘ _well yeah, I’d do that to my best friend too_ ’.

 


	2. Little cute surprise

Janick was home for a whole week now, he and boys just finish big-ass tour and he finally got some vacations, I was happy because I missed him. Since it was last days of summer we would walk around the city a lot. And every time I’d stop to look at some cameras in a shop’s window. I probably did that so often and made myself so obvious, that Janick did something.

It was Friday, that time I kinda overslept because Jan was teaching me how to play guitar till very late in the night. When I woke up I found Janick reading a book and apparently waiting for me to wake up. He had some kind of a box placed on a desk.

‘ _Hey Jan_ ,’ I said with my sleepy voice.

‘ _Hey sleepy head_ ,’ he smiled at me and gave me a little peck on lips. ‘ _I have something for ya_ ’.

He gave me the box. I was biting my lip because I was excited, so I opened a box and what I saw inside it made my jaw open. Inside the box was a brand new camera! Without saying anything, I placed camera aside, turned to Janick and kissed him hard.

‘ _I know you mentioned some time that your old camera was broken and well, I thought I’ll make a surprise for you_ ,’ Janick smiled at me.

‘ _Also, you forgot to mention that I was pretty obvious for this whole week, stopping to look at cameras_ ,’ I giggled. ‘But oh my god, I love you so much!’

‘ _Oh, just promise me something before you gonna use it_ ’.

‘ _Anything_ ,’ I said with new camera in my hands.

‘ _The first pictures that you’ll take with it will be exclusively for me_ ,’ Jan smirked at me.

I looked at him and winked at him, ‘ _well then be ready for some exclusive pictures_ ’.


	3. Drunkenness and Mile High Club

‘ _You two are the trouble causer_ s,’ Bruce said to me and Janick. ‘I _better see you two sober in Ed force_ ’. We only giggled at Bruce, he should’ve known that this will happen. He already knew that when we’re together we do a lot of stupid and crazy shit. And getting drunk before the flight, well, this was definitely coming.

Nicko was the one who helped us to sneak in Ed force one without getting noticed by Bruce because we still were drunk. But Nicko said that we’re going to sit all the way in the back and try to sleep off our drunkenness. At least we understood that and didn’t argue with him.

I woke up probably in the middle of the flight, everyone seemed to be asleep. I was still feeling pretty dizzy. I haven’t moved but when I turned my head to my blonde haired lover, I was surprised to find him also awake.

‘ _How are you feeling?_ ’ I asked and smiled at him.

‘ _Dizzy but no signs of hangover, so that’s something_ ,’ Jan answered with a sleepy voice which I found really adorable. To be honest, he was looking adorable with his messy hair and sleepy eyes. I couldn't resist the urge, so I kissed him. Even the kiss was the sleepy one but that made it better than ever. We kissed each other till we both were out of breath.

His kisses trailed to my neck, _‘Jan, not now..._ ’

But Jan didn't stop, I felt him smiling against me as he kissed and bite my sensitive skin. I’ve felt conflicted, doing something sexy on a plane wasn’t in my nature and definitely not in his but all of mine conflicted thoughts were thrown out when Janick’s hands ghosted on my belly, his touch feeling like fire on my skin. Thank gods we had blankets over us, so no one’s going to see what is happening under it. I completely gave in when his fingers found my breasts, he gently tugged and rolled my nipples between his fingers. Jan knew just how sensitive that part of me was. I hated that I had to be quiet, so I only sighed and put my head on Jan’s shoulder. I wished we would have more space, so I could feel his tongue on my nipples, but I admit, his fingers could do magic on me too and Janick knew just how much I loved and craved to be touched by him. One of his hands left my nipple and slide down my body just to rest it on my lover belly just above the helm of my sweatpants. The anticipation and the adrenaline got me shivering. I slightly arched my back showing him how much I needed it. Jan would usually tease me but now his hand finally slides into my pants and panties just to find me hot and wet. I had to bite my lip pretty hard just to prevent myself from letting out a moan. Having him exploring the most intimate parts of my body felt amazing. Jan’s fingers brushed my clit ever-so-slightly, enough to make me shudder but that was definitely not enough for me. Oh, but Janick was just playing with me, soon his fingers ran across the entrance collecting some of my wetness. I might have let out a small moan escape my lips as soon as his two fingers slide in me. Sliding them in and out with a slow but delicious pace as his thumb run small circles on my clit and as his other hand played with my nipple. Electricity run through my body with every stroke of his fingers, oh how I wanted to let of those moans, but I only could let out small sights. I opened my legs as wide as my limited space could let me, I felt Janick smile as his fingers picked a pace reaching so deep in me. Every time Janick crooked his fingers and hit that special spot inside me I’d feel closer and closer. Jan probably felt it by the way my walls clenched around his fingers, so he leaned to me and whispered in to me ear with a sexiest voice he could come up with, ‘ _cum for me sweetie_ ’. My legs started to tremble, and waves of orgasm washed over me, I bit my lip so hard that I draw some blood. But his fingers didn’t stop moving in and out in me and his thumb on my clit too, so soon enough I had second orgasm which left me so weak but so satisfied. Jan pulled his fingers out of me and rested his hand on my belly. I felt so sleepy and apparently, he felt like this too, so he kissed my forehead, we both cuddled up and fell asleep.

We both were waked up by a plane crew member. We both had no idea how we managed to oversleep because the plane was empty, and the guy who waked us told us that the plane landed over 30 minutes ago, but he assured us that everything’s okay and the car is waiting to take us to the hotel. So, I just said that we will be ready in 10 minutes, the guy nodded and left us. I stood up and stretched, and when I turned to Janick I caught him looking at my ass. He looked at me and smiled cheekily. I saw in his eyes that he was up to something. I wondered what it was. And soon I found out. I was going through him to the plane’s toilet as something hard poked me. I knew what that was and I mentally face-palmed myself, that’s why Jan was smiling like this. I turned around to him and his messy hair, I was thinking for a second and then naughty idea came to my mind, so I wiggled my fingers in ‘come here’ manner and strolled of into toilets direction, Janick followed me behind. I thought to myself, that since we did something on a plane, why don’t we do it properly? Thank gods there were no people in our way, so we successfully reached the toilet, came in and closed and locked the door. There was even less space, so I sat on a sink, giving Janick all the standing space.

‘ _I love your creativity_ ,’ Jan said before he crushed his lips on mine. I didn’t register how his and my pants were gone, but I moaned into his mouth when I felt his cock resting on my clit. This time he didn’t tease me and without breaking the kiss he slide into me. We both shivered at this and I broke the kiss just to lean against the mirror. We both knew that we didn’t have much time, so Jan picked pretty fast pace hitting all the right spots. I intertwined my hand with his as I looked him in the eyes.

‘ _Oh Jan, you feel so good_ ,’ I whimpered as he fucked me. He closed his eyes for a second, he leaned then to kiss my neck, his hair tickling me a little bit. I didn’t need to buck my hips to let Jan know I’m close because he could read my body too well, and in fact I couldn’t do that because of the position I was in. But Janick somehow made his thrusts more deeper and more powerful making me shiver every time he went in. I found his other hand and guided it to my clit, he took the hint and played with my clit as it would have been a guitar string, I loved that. I didn’t take us long to cum. We both came at the same time with puffs and grunts, and Janick even bit my neck, surely leaving a bite mark. When the waves of our orgasms washed away, we both looked at each other and started to giggle like a couple of teenagers.   
When we were leaving the plane, we met the same guy who waked us, now he gave us strange looks.

‘ _That guy probably heard us_ ,’ I said when we made ourselves comfortable in a car.

Janick smirked at me and basically killed me with what he said next, ‘ _Good, because that was good. We should do it next time_ ’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked and enjoyed, and if you have any comments and/or suggestions, feel free to write them down! C;


End file.
